letter
by Mostawesomefanoftvshows
Summary: *SQUEAL TO GOODBYE* after a long walk from the hospital, Mike is feeling that he couldn't go on with life anymore. but will one little letter change that? R&R!


An: hey all my favourite people! Sorry for missing a Saturday. I was super busy with projects. I'll try to update as fast as I can so for now here's a little one-shot. R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own total drama.

Mike's POV

Walking home from the hospital felt like a pain. The sky was grey and the rain was falling hard, like it was crying. How fitting.

As I reached home I got a call from my cellphone. It was Cameron. "Hey Mike! How's Zoey?" Cameron said cheerfully. I almost didn't want to tell him. "Cameron," I started. "Yeah?" Cameron said still cheerful. "She's dead." I said as my eyes start to water.

Then all I heard was a giant bang. He mused have drop his phone. I went inside my house, It felt empty. Like there was something missing. In went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I went upstairs and went to a place where I wasn't allowed to go to. Zoey's room.

As I enter I was greeted by blue walls and red floors. I went to the first table. It was full of sewing stuff and magazines. The next table, there was a cage with mister puffy cheeks inside. He was running on his little wheel. "Looks like I'm gonna take care of you now buddy." I said to the little hamster.

I plopped down to Zoey's bed trying not to mess it up. I lifted my head to see the night stand. I saw a picture frame. I went to grab the picture to look at it. I was the photo we took after I won the million.

_=flashback=_

_"Wow this is so awesome!" Mike said with glee. He had just won the million and him and his girlfriend were swimming on the beach of a new island. "I agree!" Zoey said as Mike and her were walking to the shore. _

_They were just in time to watch the sun set. "What are you doing?" Zoey said giggling while he pulled out his phone flipping through the millions of apps. "I'm gonna do this!" Mike said while point the camera at Zoey taking a picture of her. _

_"Mike!" Zoey said in as she was reaching for Mike's phone. "Mike, come on!" Zoey said. "Delete it please?" She said with her puppy dog eyes. Mike ignore this. "No, it's my new wall paper now." Mike said playfully. Zoey grunted and lay down on the soft sand. "Sorry." Mike said laying down with her. "It's ok." Zoey replied turning to him. _

_"So can we take another picture?" Mike asked with a grin. Zoey smiled at this. "Fine." Zoey said. Mike prepped his phone._

_"Snap!" The camera said._

_=end of flashback=_

Still Mike's POV

I was crying so hard. "Why does a fresh memory seem so distant?" I said to myself. I fall asleep on Zoey's soft bed, dreaming what would it be like if she hadn't died...

"Beep, beep, beep!" The clock said. "How was Zoey able to wake up this early?" I said picking up the clock and turning it off. But when I placed it back down I found a letter. "Huh?" I said picking it up. I opened the letter and was shock at what I saw.

_Dear, Mike_

_ Hey there it's Zoey, and guess what I can send you letters from heaven! How cool _

_is that! The big man is letting me do this so you won't feel sad that I'm gone. I met a lot of _

_cool people here. Even your guardian angel! His named is Gale by the way, he seems very _

_nice. Speaking of guardian angels, mine was named Roxy, and guess what! She looks like _

_me! Without the red hair of course. Heaven has a wonderful view, great food and has the _

_comfiest beds ever! Plus I could fly and explore all the places I wanted to go to. But it's still _

_not as good to be here than to be in earth. I miss all my friends my family and especially you._

_I wish I was still alive, I miss you guys so much. And Mike, I love you and i have a good life _

_at earth._

_ Love,_

_ Zoey_

_P.S: Gale's probably watching you now. Just saying._

I single tear fell down my cheek. I'm so happy that I can still communicate will Zoey. I put the letter down on the bed and walked up to the window. I opened it up to see what was outside. The rain had stopped, kids we're playing outside, the birds were chirping and it just felt perfect. I looked up in the sky, where heaven might be and I smiled. Hoping Zoey might smile back at me.

An: I was planning this story because I wanted a happy ending to the sad story I put up. Well that's all I have to say! See you next Saturday!


End file.
